


Swapped

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awesome Boyd, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, Crack and Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Allison, Dark Scott, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Erica Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Peter, Human Scott McCall, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Leather Jackets, Like so much, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Original Character(s), Protective Laura Hale, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 01, Sexual Frustration, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Snarky Stiles, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, and talias half claudia, john stilinski is kinda john hale, stiles has an uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Derek Hale was Scott's broody best friend and Stiles was the snarky Stilinski kid whose family died in a fire not too long ago?<br/>   What if Scott was never bitten and Derek was a turned wolf?</p><p>   Let's just say Season One is not the same....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Woods

 

Scott had just finished his spur of the moment workout when his phone rang. He dropped down and checked the caller ID- Sourwolf. "Hey Derek why are you calling this late?"

"You dropped your inhaler in the preserve remember" growled Derek. "I'm waiting outside we're looking for it"

"You should have just climbed up. Wait...what? Why this late?" Scott asked, confused.

"Just come down" grumbled Derek.

When Scott came downstairs Derek was there leaning against his prized Camaro, grumpy looking as always.

"So?" prompted Scott. "Errr...my dad is out is the woods looking for a body." Scott's eyes widened "A dead body???" Derek's eyebrows said what do you think? "Oh okay" said Scott, and climbed into the flashy car.

"How do they know there a body anyway?" Scott pondered, as they climbed out of the car and started to venture into the woods. "A jogger found half this morning." Derek stated bluntly. "What half?" gasped Scott. "Bottom. We're looking for the top. It's a girl"

"Oh" said Scott and tried to mentally prepare himself for what might be ahead. "What if the killer is still around?"

 "I brought pepper spray" growled Derek. His eyebrows backed him up as they moved into the obviously position.

They walked in silence for a while longer until they began to hear shouts and  saw flashlight beams flickering about.

Derek immediately span behind the nearest tree, leaving Scott standing cluelessly in plain sight. "Derek?" "Get down Scott!" hissed Derek and Scott dropped to the floor just as Sheriff Hale, Derek's dad, appeared.

Scott froze and tried to be invisible to no avail. "Scott?" asked the Sheriff. "Hey Sheriff Hale" said Scott, slowly pulling himself up and brushing dirt off of his front.

"What are you doing out here and where's your usual partner in crime?" asked Hale resignedly.

"Oh he's not about. I dropped my inhaler and they're really expensive so I came to look for it" said Scott whilst trying to look as believable as possible.

"Alright get to the squad car and one of the deputies will drive you home. Look for the Ventolin in the morning. " Hale said and watched Scott scamper off.

"Derek you out there?"

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

"Derek you out there?" Dad called and Derek tried to stay as still as possible and held his breath. After a while he heard the crunch of leaves as his dad departed.

He waited a few minutes after the sounds of dogs barking faded away until he pulled himself off of the tree.

He pulled his phone out and put it on flashlight mode. Derek might as well look for Scott's blue inhaler before heading back.

He kept looking when suddenly the ground rumbled and a herd of deer stampeded past, knocking Derek to the ground.

When got up he came face to face with the upper half of a girl's body with honey brown eyes and almost black hair.

"Arghh" yelled Derek and promptly rolled down a leafy hill.

He had just dragged himself to his feet again when he heard a low animalistic growl. Derek slowly turned around and spotted a pair of impossible gleaming red eyes before it surged towards him.

A spasm of pain ran along his side then there was a noise and the wolf like creature shot off.

Derek jogged towards the nearest road, he was getting out of these damn woods. He reached the middle and was about to check his side when a black car came out of nowhere and swerved around him honking its horn.

When it's rear lights had disappeared into the distance he slowly lifted his shirt up and was met with the sight of a nasty bite.

 


	2. Stilinski

The next morning Derek met Scott outside school as per usual but today he had news for Scott.

"What?" said Scott, noticing Derek's current eyebrow position.

"Something bit me" said Derek. "It looked like a massive wolf but that's impossible. .."

"Why is it impossible?" asked Scott with his familiar dumbfounded face.

"There haven't been wolves in California for over 60 years" grunted Derek.

"How do you know that?" asked Scott, looking slightly suspicious.

"I googled it last night" admitted Derek. "I searched wolf bites too but only werewolves came up"

"werewolves" scoffed Scott. "Don't tell me you are actually considering that"

"I'm not ruling it out as an option" grunted Derek.

 

Just then Lydia Martin strutted past. "Hey Derek" she smiled. Derek frowned and grunted.

Lydia rolled her eyes and continued onwards.

 "She totally has a crush on you" smirked Scott.

 "Yeah right" scoffed Derek. "She has Jackson"

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

In Derek's first period a phone went off. Derek looked around for the poor soul who was going to spend the next week in detention. He couldn't see anyone else reacting and frowned. Mrs Ellison was rifling through papers, seemingly oblivious. Strange.

Then Derek glanced out of the window in the direction of the noise and saw an unfamiliar dark haired girl searching her bag on a bench. A new girl. There was a click and the new girl answered her phone.

"Three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it, mum" she started. "I've got everything." she rummaged around a bit. "Everything but a pen. I haven't actually forgotten a pen have I? Bye mum"

She disconnected her phone as the principal came out. "You must be Allison" They kept chatting and Derek heard them draw closer the door then it opened.

Derek glanced over at Scott whose jaw promptly dropped open. "Give her a pen" whispered Derek as Allison went to sit down in the only available seat. The seat behind Scott.

Scott didn't even give Derek a `what the hell` look he just pulled out a pen smiled and handed it to her. At first, she looked confused but then smiled a dimpled smile.

 "Thanks" she said, taking it.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Scott wouldn't shut up about Allison all day. Apparently Allison had asked Scott to a dance on Friday, the full moon Derek’s brain supplied. Shut up, he told it.

 

Anyway so now Derek was out in the woods looking for Scott's inhaler because Scott actually had lost it and he was 'hanging out' with Allison. Like Derek believed that. He'd seen the looks on their faces.

 

Derek was starting to believe his werewolf theory- it wasn't just Allison that he heard unexplainably and then there were all of the smells and he'd wanted to punch Jackson in the face more than usual.

 

That ticked most of the boxes: heightened senses and aggression not to mention that he'd checked on the bite only to find it had completely healed without a trace beyond the bloody bandages. The only thing missing was claws.

 

There was a crunch and Derek looked up to be met with the sight of.... Stiles Stilinski?

Stiles was the cute boy who should be in the same year as him but whose entire family had died when he was only 12 and he had left for New York never to return. Apparently not.

 

He was clad in a leather jacket, batman t-shirt and maroon skinny jeans (the worst combination ever but it looked hot on him) and was looking at him with those pink lips in a smirk and an eyebrow quirked.

 

He was clad in a leather jacket, batman t-shirt and maroon skinny jeans (the worst combination ever but it looked hot on him) and was looking at him with those pink lips in a smirk and an eyebrow quirked    

 

"You know this is private property right?" Stiles smirked. God he was beautiful. Shut up Derek, said his sane side.

 

Derek scowled “What?"

Stiles laughed a rich laugh and smirked even harder as he said "Stilinski property duh!"

Derek scowled harder and Stiles laughed again- how can a 17-year-old have that nice of a laugh? - and said "Dude I think your eyebrows have a grudge against me! Don't be such a sourwolf!!!" Then his eyes danced like he knew something that Derek didn't.

 

The word wolf was not lost on Derek and neither was Stiles' knowing look. Derek reached a conclusion and surged forwards pinning Stiles against the nearest tree.

 

"You turned me!" growled Derek.

"What? No I didn't! Yeah I'm a werewolf but I'm not an alpha it's physically impossible for me to turn someone! Speaking of which you're totally living out the cliché: I mean growling seriously? You've only been turned for like 5 minutes!"

 

Stiles speech told Derek a lot; he didn't turn him, only alphas can turn people, Derek was a werewolf (ha Scott!!!!) Oh yeah and Stiles was very annoying and sarcastic and absolutely adorable when babbling.

 

Crap. Derek was gone. Just then Stiles glanced downwards...at his lips? "You have sauce on your chin" smirked Stiles.

 

Derek pulled away. That little- _no swearing Derek_ he heard his mum's voice as if she were right there now and was that a tear in Derek's eye? He blinked it away furiously.

 

"Why are you here anyway Der bear?" asked Stiles STILL smirking and how the hell had Stiles known his name?

 "Looking for my friend's inhaler" answered Derek shortly.

 

"Oh this?" asked Stiles, holding up the Ventolin.

 Derek tried to grab it but Stiles had moved in a flash.

"Listen Derek" said Stiles the sparkle in his eyes gone momentarily. "I know who the alpha is. There's only one person that the alpha power could have transferred to after my sister was killed. My uncle. Anastazy. You have to stick with me and trust me- he will try to make you join his pack. I'll teach you control and protect you. I'm taking you to school tomorrow. I know where you live."

 

"How do you- wait how do you even know my name!" demanded Derek before he left. Stiles pointed to the name embroidered on the inside Derek's coat in plain view. "Everyone knows where the Hales live"

 


	3. Stiles shouldn't wear leather jackets.....

When Derek got home that night he spent far too much time fantasising over Stiles. So much that his sister, Laura, called him out on his 'constipated expression' and asked who he had met.

 

After a long interrogation session by the sisters Derek finally cracked and admitted Stiles was taking him to school tomorrow.

 

Cora's response was 'Oooohhhhhh Derek's got a cruuusshhh!!!" Needless to say it ended in a pillow fight.

 

Derek's eyes felt funny when he was half suffocating under a pillow and immediately he thought of the way Stiles eyes flashed. At the thought of Stiles, he immediately calmed down. Who wouldn't at those gorgeous whiskey eyes?

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

True to his word Stiles was waiting outside with a battered jeep, another leather jacket and a crooked smirk.

 Stiles Stilinski wearing leather should be forbidden. (Shut up brain!)

 

"Oh man, your eyebrows Derek!" laughed Stiles, opening the passenger door.    

Derek's eyebrows angle increased further at this comment causing Stiles to laugh even harder. Stiles Stilinski laughing should also be illegal.

 

"Get in the jeep dude" smirked Stiles.

 

 "Don't call me dude" replied Derek.

 

"Sure thing Sourwolf" Stiles said starting up the engine.

 

 _Don't call me that_ said Derek's eyebrows.

 

"Again with the eyebrows" grinned Stiles as he turned on the radio and cranked up the volume on the radio then started to sing along: "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO SAY-"

 

Derek turned the radio off.

"Hey, hey: my jeep my rules" said Stiles fumbling to turn the radio on again. Derek growled then Stiles growled back -growling shouldn't be so sexy- and bopped Derek on the nose.

 

What?

 

Derek was forced to listen to Stiles' caterwauling all the way to the school's car park. He didn't want to admit that he actually kind of enjoyed it.

 

"You have any clubs after school today?" asked Stiles.

 

 "Only lacrosse but I can skip" Stiles Stilinski beat lacrosse any day.

 

"Smart choice wolf man" smirked Stiles. "Don't want ya ripping any throats out with your teeth"

 

Derek scowled and agreed to meet Stiles outside after school. Stiles beamed and waved him goodbye as he drove out of the school gates.

 

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

"Hey man who was that?" asked Scott offhandedly gazing at Allison wistfully as he met Derek at the school doors.

 

"Stiles" smiled Derek. Yes, he smiled. Don't judge him. Stiles was hot and cute and beautiful and gorgeous.

 

Scott didn't notice this unusual occurrence though because Allison had waved and he was already off and bounding towards his new girlfriend and her friends without so much as a goodbye.

 

"Well then" muttered Derek trudging off to class and wondering how much of the day he was going to be daydreaming about his new werewolf friend and his insanely attractive face.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Derek hadn't processed a word since he got in. He had found a new hobby; thinking about Stiles.

 

At lunch Scott had joined Allison, Jackson and Lydia at their table and Derek had sat with Boyd as an oppose to on his own.

 

It was actually kind of okay- they had both sat in broody silence and had a cool conversation about ice rinks and how nice turkey mayonnaise sandwiches were until Scott came along and yabbered on about how awesome Allison was and their plans for the party on the full moon.

 

"You're coming with me right bro?" asked Scott.

"Family Night" growled Derek.

"Oh." said Scott and continued on the subject of Allison.

 

Derek said goodbye to Boyd before they headed to class.

 

He was really looking forward to after school.


	4. Solitude

 

After school, Stiles was waiting by his jeep- a ridiculous (cute) grin on his face.

 

  "Hey sourwolf" said Stiles before proceeding to natter on about the pros and cons of pop tarts    

 

After a too short car ride where Derek tried to pretend he wasn’t listening, they pulled up at a dilapidated house in the middle of the preserve: the Stilinski House.

 

 "Right" said Stiles. "To business we go."

 

And he skipped out of the car, past the house and into the preserve. (Literally skipped. Derek had to scowl and pretend he wasn’t at least a little in love with the guy…)

 

    Derek followed definitely not watching Stiles' butt in his maroon skinny jeans. As he passed the house he caught a deep whiff of Burnt and lots of Salt kind of like what was in Stiles' scent.

 

   "Right so at some point tonight you're going to go all ninja wolf and try to eat everybody but we're going to try and dampen it" said Stiles when Derek caught up.

 

   "There is something called an anchor which is what keeps you human and in control- it can be someone you love or care about, it can be family, friend or something you feel strongly about. Maybe even good test results though that's probably a bad idea ‘cos your grades could go down... " babbled Stiles and Derek took it all in drinking in Stiles melodic voice. Damn he had it bad.

 

  "Can you think of something?" Mr Hot and Gorgeous asked.

 

 Derek thought for a moment then "My family" he said.

 

    Stiles eyes flickered for a second and the salt element of his scent got stronger but then he was back to normal and grinning.

 

   "Okay guess we'll test that out later. How's your inhaler friend?" he asked eyes now dancing like flames.

 

   "He's cool. He's got a date tonight. So what are we doing now?" asked Derek changing the subject, he felt like Scott had abandoned him and it didn't do well to brood on those thoughts.

 

   "`Kay cool." smiled Stiles as if sensing Derek's mood (in fact he probably smelt it with his uber nose) "We can start with something quite easy: scents"

 

   Derek nodded: this was going to be interesting.

 

   "So" Stiles started. "There are scents you could smell before just stronger, like my curly fries you smelt earlier, then there's scents which can make up a person's outer scent like for example you smell like puppies, chocolate and paper- these are things you come into contact with frequently and this can change if our lifestyle changes or whatever. Next, there's a person's unique medium scent which is quite hard to change and usually only changes with massive changes in life like an illness diagnosis or a traumatic event"

 

    Derek sniffed and he could smell the salt strong again... was that sadness?

 

  "Your medium scent is leather, feathers, honeycomb and tree sap- you can learn about a person using their medium scent like I can learn you are quite tough (leather) but you can be quite shy, gentle and maybe insecure? (the feathers), also you are nice no matter what your outward appearance implies (The honeycomb- it's usually sweet scents) and finally you like nature and are maybe quite calm and secluded which I got from the tree sap which is quite an earthy free scent. Did I get that right?"

 

    "Yeah" admitted Derek.

 

 Stiles smirked and said "Try to do me"

 

(Yes please, said Derek’s thoughts and he wished he could physically stomp on them)

 

  "Can I get closer?" asked Derek and Stiles nodded with the playful smirk still gracing his beautiful face.

 Derek stepped closer and inhaled. He could smell curly fries, leather, car and marshmallows and he told Stiles who smiled and said "Very good but that's my outer or exteriores scent try harder maybe come closer"

 

  Derek obliged he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to be closer to Stiles. He inhaled again and went past the other scents and smelt caramel, fresh grass, wool and something deep and cloying and it smelt like when his cat died several years ago along with salt he told Stiles everything and he looked happy and proud until the end when the last 2 scents on him increased along with a fuzzy scent then the smell of wool and cotton increased and the other scents went down to normal.

 

    "Very good" said Stiles grinning but slightly softer than before. "Can you tell me what you think it means"

 

   "Your kind and loyal because of the caramel- it smell sweet because you care and caramel is sticky like glue so loyal?" Derek asked.

 

   "Yeah" said Stiles looking shocked. "Usually only born wolves can interpret scents because it’s written into our DNA……Oh well, I could have told you that your scent of honeycomb meant you were determined and a bit stubborn as well because honeycomb is sweet but hard and regular but I didn't want to stress or pressure you. Try some more."

 

   "Fresh grass means you're pure and innocent? You would never betray someone and can be trusted? Trustworthy and pure?" Derek questioned.  and Stiles nodded so he continued.

 

   "Wool and cotton- you're hiding something (wool over eyes) but for good reasons (cotton is pure) you're secluded and a good liar? Solitude, defensiveness and deceptive?" Stiles eyes widened and Derek carried on. "Grief is the deep weighty smell and salt is sadness and despair. You lost something big- your family."

 

   The sadness and grief welled up again and the cotton wool scent grew until Stiles looked normal. "Y-You're right" he muttered then he smiled and a bubbly delicate scent like butterflies welled up. "You're awesome at this you could replace your dad's sniffer dogs! "

 

    Derek smiled, proud then Stiles continued with the lesson. "Everybody has an inner- atrium- scent which is unique to them and purely them and can never change. It is known as inner, atrium, personal, aeternum or forever. It cannot be related to anything else like the motus, emotion, scent of sadness which smells like salt. Some scents like sadness are known as interchangeable or lunctus scents which are usually emotions and they can smell like solidum scents which are actual solid things - once again with the curly fries- and the other type of scent is singulorum scents which only apply to that one thing like the motus grief scent or the aeternum scent."

 

    Stiles smiled at Derek. "Well done you're a great werewolf next we'll try combat before the moon rises."

 

 

 


	5. Moonrise

 

Derek had been training for hours with Stiles and now it was almost 10pm.

Earlier, he had told his family that he was staying over a friend's- which he sort of was because this part of the Preserve belonged to Stiles. Later, he would probably be the victim of teasing about him and Stiles led by his sisters but right now he had other things to concentrate on. The full moon would take effect on Derek at any minute now.

 

Stiles had told him earlier that it would happen at any time from 8pm and the effects would start to subside at about 4am so the longest he could be rampaging about on a full moon could be 8 hours.

 

They had been sitting on a tree trunk waiting for it to happen for 2 hours now and Derek was getting butt-ache. They had been talking about things like control and they had done some control exercises before 8 which Stiles had said Derek had responded to really well because he hadn't slipped and it was a full-moon.

 

Stiles had also told him that some werewolves were chained up on full moons before they learnt control but he believed in letting instincts take over in a wild place and having someone there to stop you if you tried to do anything bad.

 "It's more natural" he had said with his luscious, bubble gum lips. "Restrained wolves tend to rely on pain and anger as their anchors. They can also rely on people they love and care about but that's not that good because they could fall out, break-up or lose them people and then you would have to learn control again."

 

Stiles was babbling on right now about random nonsensical subjects but Derek was taking in every word, every emotion and every scent that came from him. Every now and then he had drifted out of focus and just admired Stiles' other-worldly beauty; the shadows of his thick lashes the torchlight cast under his eyes that were a glimmering whiskey-chocolate, the perfect spacing of every mole on his pale, ivory, soft skin and the way Stiles plump pink lips curved around each word and how, occasionally, his tongue darted out to wet them.

 

"Derek!" Stiles half-yelled causing Derek to snap out of his trance-like state.

 

"Huh? What?" asked Derek, blinking confusedly.

 

"I'm going to try something" he told Derek.

 

"What are you going to try?" he asked.

 

"I'm going to leave for a while" Stiles announced. "I'll be back soon- you stay here."

 

Stiles got up, dusted off his sinful skinny jeans, adjusted his soft leather jacket and strode through the trees. Before long he was out of sight. Derek reckoned he'd probably gone to the toilet and was too embarrassed to tell Derek despite him not seeming the type.

 

A long while later, Derek was starting to panic- where was Stiles? Had he got bored of him and left? It wasn't as fun without the gorgeous, spazzy boy here and Derek started to shiver- not from the cold but from discomfort and fright. What if Stiles' uncle came back to finish the job? At that thought something shuddered through Derek and something strange came over him.

 

Derek growled and jumped up with claws and a red-tinged vision and was about to go hunt for prey when there was a blur of warmth in front of his and then he recognised a sweet, warm scent that smelt of home, warmth and sadness. His wolf's desire to hunt and kill diminished and told him to snuggle into the softness gently holding him onto the floor. Slowly, Derek's vision returned to normal and he saw a golden-eyed Stiles pinning him to the ground.

 

"I thought you left" whispered Derek.

 

"Well I didn't" smirked the boy he and his wolf had fallen in love with. (For some reason it didn’t seem too quick…Maybe it was adrenaline and/or his wolf but he knew he was in love somehow.)

 

"Why did it stop when you came back?" Derek asked, softly.

 

"I had a hunch" replied Stiles. Maybe he knew that Derek loved him! Maybe Stiles loved him back! Stiles knew he was Derek's anchor that was for sure! A bubble of hope swelled within his stomach.

 

"I know you like me" continued Stiles. "I could smell your contentedness when you were with me and at first I denied it. Why would someone immediately trust and care about me? I thought but tonight I decided to test it out and it turns out it's true- I'm your anchor because you are my closest friend and apparently the feeling's mutual!"

 

Derek felt like his heart had been stampeded by a million elephants. He'd just been friend-zoned. Badly.

 It just seemed typical that Stiles didn't like him like that. Stiles probably didn't even like boys- he was probably 100% straight. What had started out as the best night of Derek's life had turned into the worst. Part of Derek knew that he should be grateful that Stiles liked him a lot and viewed him as his closest friend but it hurt too much.

 

"Come on." said Stiles, oblivious to Derek's anguish. "I'll keep you here till' 3 to check you're okay then take you home. You're so lucky finding your anchor on your first full moon! I didn't learn control until I was 6!"

 

The rest of the night passed with Stiles babbling and Derek in silence. Derek didn't lose control anymore. When he got home and Stiles was out of earshot, Derek buried his face in his pillow and sobbed, not caring that he was probably being too melodramatic.


	6. Unexpected...

 

     The next day (or later in the morning) Derek had red marks around his eyes and he had finally calmed down. Before he left Laura had cornered him and he’d tried to shrug it off but you can’t say no to Laura and he had ended up telling her everything. The everything _everything_.

  

   As Stiles had pulled up outside Derek’s house in his baby blue jeep Laura glared at him and when Stiles looked affronted she softly growled and he jumped a foot in the air and looked at Derek in confusion.

 

  Derek battled down the whirlwind of emotions inside him and nodded at Stiles who narrowed his eyes then nodded in resignment.

 

   “I think I’ll take Derek to school today.” Announced Laura who had believed Derek immediately because Derek ‘wasn’t one to play tricks’ and hadn’t been too surprised when Derek had shifted. Oh yeah- Derek could shift at will still despite his anchor’s friend-zoning. The worst thing had been that Derek had really gotten his hopes up at the beginning of what Stiles said only for them to be crushed at the word ‘friend’.

 

   “No- I’m still going with Stiles” announced Derek. He was determined to be the bestest friend to Stiles as possible- no more being selfish and dreaming of things he could never have.

 

   Laura frowned at him and Derek gave her a pleading face which seemed to persuade her. “Fine but I’m following you in my car.” She declared.

 

  “Laura!” protested Derek but this time no amount of pleading could spare him.

 

  “Hop in Der-Bear” grinned Stiles, showing pearly white teeth. Over by her car Laura looked amused and also like she was plotting something.

   “You heard him Der-Bear” smirked Laura as she started the engine of her gleaming Camaro.

 

 

    School had started off following the same monotonous pattern of the last few days with Scott mostly ignoring him and sitting with Boyd at lunch whilst Scott got in with the ‘populars’. At one point Jackson had spotted him glancing over and sneered at him.

 

   In Chemistry, Harris made Derek answer most of the questions until the door opened and the principal walked in followed by….

 

   “Stiles?” Derek asked out loud and the principal looked surprised.

 

  “Hey sourwolf” smirked Stiles whilst shrugging off his leather jacket to reveal toned muscular arms (Derek remember your resolution!).

 

  “Yes this is Stiles Stilinski” said the principal who still seemed quite shocked that Derek knew Stiles. “He’s going to be starting here. He used to be in a neighbouring school but a few years ago, he had to leave and continued his education elsewhere but now he’s back” The fire part went unsaid.

 

    Derek gaped in shock as Stiles plopped down in the seat next to Derek but stopped when he heard the distant murmur of Lydia whispering “I like him. He’s hot” to one of her friends and then Derek glowered.

 

 

 


	7. Soot and Tears

   School was strange with Stiles in it. He wasn’t in all of Derek’s lessons but he was in most. Coach loved him- he managed to be really good at lacrosse in a flaily way. Jackson and co didn’t.

    Lydia seemed to have got over her so called crush on Derek to ogle at Stiles. Derek didn’t like it and neither did Jackson who went out of his way to harass Stiles. Not that it worked. Stiles somehow managed to snark off every mean comment with his gorgeous smile and devil may care attitude.

     It had only been a week since Derek had been bitten but it felt way longer. Somehow (Derek knew it was Laura, it was always Laura’s fault) Derek’s entire family above the age of 12 had found out that he was a creature of the night. After a -forced- demonstration his mum had demanded that Stiles come round for dinner.

    Derek had caught her and Laura exchanging smirks afterwards so his whole family probably knew about his unrequited crush too. Great. The dinner was happening tonight and was the only time Derek had dreaded being in Stiles’ company. God, his family would probably love him. Who couldn’t love Stiles?

    Scott apparently. Stiles was in the toilet so it was just Derek and Boyd at the table.

“Why are you hanging out with _him_ still?” hissed Scott. Allison was at his side.

Derek glowered at him.

“He’s trying to steal Lydia from Jackson you know!” continued Scott.

Boyd snorted behind his fries.

“Stiles hasn’t so much as looked at Lydia once” Derek rolled his eyes.

  “Don’t you know what he _is_?”

Derek jumped. Allison knew. Scott didn’t seem to sceptical of the werewolf idea anymore if Derek was to judge by his face.

   “Hey, hey what’s going on here?” Stiles was now there, smirking as usual but Derek could smell his tension.

    “Nothing” mumbled Scott and dragged Allison away with him.

“Stiles- “Derek started but was stopped with a look.

   “Derek, Boyd” Stiles nodded. “This is Erica”

   A girl who was in Derek’s art class stepped forwards. Her eyes were slightly watery and red rimmed her eyes.

   “Hey” she whispered. If Derek had guessed right, Stiles had found her crying in the girl’s toilets. She had epilepsy, he remembered.

  As Erica smiled shyly and sat next to Boyd Derek realised the immediate problem would have to wait for later.

  

   Boyd got on really well with Erica it turned out and by the end of lunch she was laughing happily and Stiles was smiling and a soft mellow scent was coming from him. He was glad. Glad and happy that he had made Erica happy.

 

 

 

   “Stiles- Allison knows about us.” Derek said quickly after school.

“I know” groaned Stiles. “She’s a hunter”

  “A what?”

“A werewolf/supernatural being hunter. She’s an Argent. They’re a famous line of hunters” Stiles sighed, his burnt cinnamon eyes haunted.

  “Th-They were the ones that…” Stiles stopped and took a deep breath. The scent of sadness thickened dangerously in his scent.

    Werewolf hunters. If Derek could hazard a guess they were probably the ones who murdered Stiles family.  Suddenly Derek was angry. Angry at the Argents for making Stiles crack like this, his scent like soot and tears. He was angry at the world for doing such a thing to such a selfless, kind person.

   “Sooooo” said Stiles pressing down on the accelerator of his jeep. “Your family. Can’t wait to meet them….”

   Derek had forgotten about the impending doom. Crap.


	8. A recipe for chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek's family

     When they arrived at Derek’s his mum was waiting at the door a welcome yet somehow threatening look on her face. Stiles’ audibly gulped when they got out and Laura hopped down the steps towards Stiles.

   “You must be Stiles” smiled Derek’s mum. “I’m Talia Hale”

  “H-Hey” Stiles stuttered- Derek found it utterly ridiculous that Stiles who was a fully grown werewolf was afraid of his harmless mum. He also found it very endearing but he was supposed to be forgetting about that godammit!

    “Come in” smirked Laura and grabbed Stiles’ arm and forcibly yanked him in. Derek and his mum followed behind. Derek inwardly shuddered when his mum widened her smile- he wasn’t scared that they’d hate Stiles. No, he was scared they’d love him and make his life a misery.

  Derek was right. When he entered the living room Laura already had baby photos scattered across the floor and Stiles had a crooked grin.

  “Why” groaned Derek as he realised they were the photos where he had been forced into ‘cute’ dressing up costumes like rabbits and pirates and suchlike.

  “Don’t be such a sourwolf” smirked Stiles and at that moment Cora and Peter came in.

  Peter smirked “Sourwolf?” Cora looked just as pleased and amused and Laura reacted much the same as the first time. Stiles plus Derek’s family equalled disaster.

 

. . . . . . . .

 

  By the time dinner was done, Stiles was best friends with Peter, had bonded with Cora over their love of comics and over excited Laura with his werewolf demonstrations. His dad had come in at some point and smiled at Stiles fondly as he played with Derek’s younger sister, Luna.

  Derek’s cousin, Malia, was half hanging off Stiles and occasionally looked at him in a way that made Derek growl in the back of his throat. His plan to stop looking at Stiles in a romantic way was failing epically. Peter’s wife, Olivia, kept looking at her daughter sternly too.

“Dinner’s done” yelled Talia from the dining room and Derek could hear her putting cutlery out.

“Finally” said Peter, rolling his eyes.

  Stiles hopped up from his spot on the floor excitedly and half leapt in to get to the food.

. . . . . . . . . . . ..

“So do all werewolves eat a lot?” asked Laura curiously after they had polished off desert and Stiles had eaten 3 servings.

   “Yeah, I think” answered Stiles. “I mean my family did” Derek whined in the back of his throat as he recognised the sad smell radiating off of Stiles though he wasn’t showing his upset feelings visibly.

  “That explains why Derek’s been eating like a pig recently” laughed Laura, who was oblivious to the smell.

  “Hey” Derek protested, half-heartedly and Stiles laughed, the sour scent dissipating.

    “Do you want to stay over tonight?” asked Derek’s mum who seemed to now think Stiles was the light of her world (Derek couldn’t blame her).

 “No, it’s fine. Thanks for asking” Stiles smiled.

  “Where are you staying?” Derek’s dad seemingly curiously but Derek could tell in was in full on Sheriff mood.

  “Errr….” Said Stiles awkwardly.

“Don’t tell me that you’re sleeping on the streets!” said John Hale.

“No!!!” protested Stiles. “I’m -erm- staying in my old house?”

  Derek sighed as it ended in a question but was secretly ecstatic that Stiles would probably be forced to stay over.

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

 Derek woke in the middle of the woods with gleaming red eyes leering at him and a shadow of an unconscious body across the clearing.

 

 

 

 


	9. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and realizations and obliviousness

     Derek realised that he must’ve been ‘sleep walking’ or something like that because he was standing up. The alpha’s piercing red eyes smouldered at him from where it stood and Derek stood frozen.

  The alpha must have summoned him here- Stiles had warned Derek that it might try something like that. Stiles. Was he okay? They had been in the same room when they went to sleep much to Laura’s glee.

   Derek remembered the body lying nearby and peered closer at it. It better not be who he feared it was. No. It was Stiles. He felt an unimaginable rage boil up in him. Derek could see the rise and fall of Stiles’ chest so he knew he was unconscious, not dead, but there was a lot of blood dripping down the teen’s face.

    Derek charged at the alpha and roared. Nobody could hurt his mate and get away with it. Not even the alpha that turned him. The alpha roared back then turned tail and ran. Wow- big scary alpha right there. He shoved wondering why the alpha had scarpered to the back of his mind. His mate was injured.

   He growled in the direction the alpha had ran then turned to check on his mate- no Stiles. Why the hell had he called Stiles his ‘mate’ in his head. Even if mates were a thing, Stiles couldn’t be his. Stiles was straight. At least Derek thought he was… He needed to pay more attention to his resolution.

    Derek gently tapped Stiles’ cheeks and his eyes immediately  flickered open with a groan. Thank god he was alright.

   Stiles leapt up the moment he saw Derek’s face. “Where is he???”

  “The alpha?”

  “Yes dumbass” Stiles said scanning the clearing with his eyes narrowed and golden.

 “He’s gone, Stiles” Derek explained. “Now sit down you’re hurt.”

   What Derek had begun calling his ‘inner wolf’ was whimpering in his head, demanding that he make his mate better. There was that word again. Mate.

    “How do you know he’s gone?” demanded Stiles stubbornly, eyes fading back to their usual coca-cola- but let Derek push him gently to the ground.

   Derek sighed and checked Stiles’ scalp for what was bleeding. It was a large gash just behind his hairline and it was bleeding far too much.

   Stiles must have noticed the panicked look on Derek’s face because he said, “Head wounds bleed a lot more than wounds anywhere else on the body. Just leave it. It’ll heal soon.”

  True to Stiles’ word, it faded before Derek’s eyes.

 “Do you know what happened? I think I was sleepwalking or something” Derek asked.

  “I was asleep when you took me- I think you were taking me somewhere else but I woke up as you were carrying me through here -your eyes were sorta glazed I think you _were_ sleepwalking- and then the alpha came out of the trees” Stiles grimaced. “We fought and the last thing I remember is him throwing me into a tree…”

“Ouch” said Derek in sympathy looking at the drying blood over Stiles’ face. It was really messed up but somehow he looked even more beautiful when covered in grime and blood.

  “Derek” whispered Stiles suddenly breaking him out of his thoughts. “I- It was my uncle. I recognised the- the scent.”

  He looked broken and the stench of sadness pierced the air. Derek rubbed a hand over Stiles’ back was filled with the sudden urge to kiss him to make him feel better. He shouldn’t but, but maybe he should. He was going to get his act together and kiss Stiles.

   Derek was just about to lean forwards when Stiles started and spoke again “So what happened when I was out?”

  Why was he going to kiss Stiles? That was a stupid idea. Stiles would be angry and probably never speak to him again. Stiles wanted them to be friends- just friends- and Derek needed to respect that.

  “Derek?” He was broken out of his internal self-lecture.

“I saw you on the floor then I charged at the alpha and then he roared and disappeared.” Derek was _not_ going to mention the mate thing.

  Stiles laughed, the last traces of bitter loss gone, and Derek’s inner wolf preened that he had managed to do that. “Never mind the cowardly lion! The cowardly wolf!!”

   Stiles was on the floor howling with laughter and Derek smiled at the sight. His joke wasn’t that funny- not much compared to Stiles’ usual wit- but he guessed it was the adrenaline. Stuff that- he didn’t care what was making Stiles’ laugh- he just cared about the look of pure happiness on the face of his haunted mate.

 

 

   Dammit, mate.

 

  

 

 


	10. Unstoppable

 

 

  “Where were you?” demanded Laura Hale as they arrived on the doorstep of the Hale house.

“Err” Stiles looked at Derek.

“I mean, I won’t blame you if you were banging in the woods-“

“Err” said Stiles again- this time bright red and Derek felt embarrassed at Laura’s antics.

“Stiles is really hot-“ Laura continued and ,despite Stiles face turning into a colour reminiscent of a beetroot, Derek had to silently agree.

“-but mum’s going out of her mind” finished Laura, narrowing her eyes at them and Derek shrunk down a little.

  “The alpha called me into the woods and -for some reason- made me take Stiles too” explained Derek glancing at Stiles.

“He wants me in his pack too” stated Stiles. “The bigger the pack, the stronger the alpha and, even if last time I saw my uncle he was completely sane, I know him and I know that he wouldn’t just settle on one new beta”

“Your uncle bit Derek!” exclaimed Laura with surprise on her face and Derek remembered that they hadn’t told her Stiles’ earlier theory.

“Derek!” gasped his mum, running out onto the drive. “Stiles. What happened?”

Stiles glanced around the street nervously ad Derek tracked the movements of his honey, chestnut irises as they flickered. “Can I come in? We’ll tell you everything since we all went to bed…”

 

 

   They were allowed to lie in as they had been up for a lot of the night and when Derek woke at some point in the afternoon, Cora was sitting on the end of his bed.

  “You love him, don’t you?” she asked as soon as his eyes had fully opened.

  “Cora!” hissed Derek, not denying her words but suddenly, terrifyingly afraid that Stiles had heard.

“He’s out- ‘patrolling’” Cora said, realising is thoughts. “He got up about two hours ago and, despite mum and dad’s protests, went out to check that everything was okay”

“That idiot” muttered Derek. He hadn’t known Stiles that long but he knew him well enough to get that was exactly the sort of thing he’d do. (and Derek had known him long enough to manage to fall completely in love with the stupidly amazing guy).

“Do you love him?” asked Cora again.

“Yes” whispered Derek then groaned and mushed his face into his pillow. He was totally and completely gone on him and it wasn’t fair.

“You should ask him out Derek” Cora said quietly.

“He doesn’t like guys- let alone me” sighed Derek. “It’s hopeless- I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have. Plus, I don’t want to scare him away seeing as he’s teaching me how to stay alive. Scott’s girlfriend is a hunter, wants to kill me and has managed to get Scott on her side. Not to mention the crazy, power-hungry alpha running about trying to get us into his pack.”

Cora just looked at him for a while then stood up.

She was almost at the door when she turned around.

“He loves you too, you know. You can see it in his eyes”

 

 

 


	11. What You Did In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Stiles' backstory unsurfaces

‘Oh my God’ moaned Stiles. ‘I love this so much’

Due to the night before’s events, Stiles was having dinner round Derek’s again.

Talia had made her trademark lamb stew which was utterly delicious, hence Stiles’ noises of pleasure.

Derek usually loved the stew but Stiles’ moans were distracting him and Derek was terrified that Stiles would smell his arousal.

They hadn't missed school because luckily, or rather unluckily, it was a Saturday.

‘So Stiles we've been thinking’ said Derek’s dad. ‘Would you like to stay with us?’

‘What? ‘ Stiles’ jaw fell open. ‘I don't want to disturb you… ‘

‘Stiles- you're underage and should be staying with an adult due to the law. You really should have been put into foster care seeing as you have no living relatives available but I offered to take you in and as the Sheriff I am trusted’ continued Mr Hale.

‘Are you sure?’ Stiles bit his lip. ‘Thank you- we only met like yesterday. I've been told I can be quite annoying…’

Derek decided this was either very good or very bad. Stiles would be safe and not vulnerable to the elements and his uncle but it meant that Derek wouldn't be able to escape his perfection. And keep his resolution.

‘Of course. Derek likes you and we can always trust Derek's opinions’

‘Thank you’ beamed Stiles, pepsi eyes gleaming. 

 

… 

 

On Monday morning, Derek got a lift from Stiles again who was, once again, rocking a leather jacket and super skinny pants.

This morning Stiles had reenacted the Titanic when ‘My heart will go on’ had played on his radio.

‘Dude’ Derek had said, secretly enjoying every moment.

‘Dude’ sing-songed Stiles.

Derek had glared, knowing Stiles would know there was no heat behind it.

Stiles’ face went blank once they pulled through the school gates.

‘What's wrong? ‘ demanded Derek, panicked. 

‘The Argent family has called reinforcements’ muttered Stiles, frozen. ‘We're so screwed’

Derek followed his gaze across the car park to where Scott and Allison were getting out of a sleek SUV with an attractive older woman at the wheel.

‘Who's that? ‘ questioned Derek.

‘Allison's aunt. Kate’ Stiles voice was twisted and sour as he spoke, tone of voice mimicked by his scent.

‘You know her? ‘ guessed Derek. The stench of salt filled the jeep.

‘I-’ stuttered Stiles with unshed tears. ‘She-’

Derek had a pretty good idea of when Stiles had last seen Kate Argent. ‘It's okay you don't have to tell me’

‘I want to’ said Stiles, blinking back tears. ‘She was the one who-who burned my house down.’

The ‘and killed my family’ went unsaid. Derek put a reassuring hand on Stiles’ trembling shoulder.

. He didn't say  _ it's okay  _ because it wasn't.

‘She got in a relationship with my older brother- T-Taff’ Stiles choked on his name. ‘But he figured her out before he told her what she needed.’

Stiles paused and Derek watched his pale face, waiting for him to go on.

‘She took me.’ Stiles said after a deep breath. ‘That's why I survived, she tor-tortured me until I gave her the information then skipped out the door and murdered my entire pack. Only my uncle and my sister survived. Now look at them.’

Stiles wiped tears away from his eyes: the dead body Derek had found the night he was bitten had been Stiles’ sister. Killed by his uncle. Shock bit into Derek.

How had Stiles kept joking around since and put on a brave face?

_ Tap tap _

There was someone at the window. Derek and Stiles spun around.

‘Hi sweetie. Haven't seen you in a while.’ purred Kate Argent, her niece and Derek’s best friend at her side. 

 


	12. Elation

Stiles was filled with complete and utter terror. Kate Argent was smirking at him with her full red lips and perfect dark blonde hair, a beautiful exterior covering the dark, twisted persona underneath.

Derek was tensed beside him, probably sensing Stiles’ fear, and Stiles tried to calm himself down. Not only was Derek distressed but Kate was looking smugger with every second he stayed silent.

Stiles rolled the window down, as nonchalantly as he could manage with trembling, haunted hands. “Long time no see. I was beginning to miss the stench of bitch-face around town”

Stiles was glad to note his voice managed to remain steady.

“Aww, little sweetie werewolf trying to snark at the ‘big bad’ hunter” simpered Kate Argent. “Newsflash: I can see right through your little calm façade.”

Stiles flinched a bit but still let retaliation spill out of his mouth “Oh I didn’t realise, I was mistakenly under the impression that you were blind to the truth.”

“Why’s that sweet cheeks?”

“Because you still think that I’m evil just because of my species when really there’s only one murderer here, and I can assure you that it isn’t me or Derek here.” Spat Stiles.

Kate laughed, flicked her hair and strutted off. Allison and Scott followed after her like obedient puppies.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. The logical side of him knew that she wouldn’t dare try something in the middle of a busy school parking lot but it was impossible to dampen his fear of the woman who had wiped out almost his whole family in one strike.

“She’s brainwashed Scott” said Derek, his voice broken and Stiles followed his warm heterochromatic hazel-green-blue gaze to where Scott and Allison were now laughing with Kate at her car, occasionally glancing in Stiles’ and Derek’s direction.

“It’s not your fault in the slightest” said Stiles, recognising the all too familiar stench of guilt.

“I know,” breathed out Derek. “But it just feels like it is you know?”

“Yeah” nodded Stiles, after the fire he had spent years drowning in his guilt whilst his sister had done her best to convince him otherwise.

“We should probably get into school” pointed out Derek, abruptly changing the topic.

“Mmmhmm” agreed Stiles.

\---

Stiles was enjoying attending school again. When he’d been in New York with his sister after the fire he’d mostly just thrown himself into study at home but Adelaide was only home in the evenings with the job she had undertaken so Stiles had gotten lonely.

 “BILINSKI” shouted Finstock. “I asked you a question!”

“Sorry Coach, I was distracted…” beamed Stiles.

“Don’t you smirk at me! You need to get into the team spirit! Everyone working together as one to defeat the powers of evil!”

“Powers of evil, Coach?” queried Stiles, silently enjoying how most of Coach’s words seemed to be punctuated with a question mark. An odd marvel of nature.

“Distraction! Stress! Devenford Prep!”

Everyone groaned at the last one. They had an away lacrosse game with the school later that week and Coach hadn’t stopped going on about it, occasionally spouting random speeches out of pop culture and beyond.

“Coach?” said Derek and Stiles embraced the excuse to turn around and look at him. Gorgeous thick dark hair, breathtaking eyes, adorable bunny teeth and muscles that professional body builders would kill for, not to mention the charming, hilarious personality beneath his trademark stoic, broodiness.

“I was wondering if I could join the basketball team?”

Stiles focused back on the words coming out of Derek’s (hot, perfect and gorgeous just like the rest of him) mouth. Derek loved basketball, Stiles had found out from Laura and Cora. He hadn’t joined the club at school because Scott had wanted to try out for lacrosse and Derek had wanted to be there for his asthmatic friend (another reason why Derek was just as amazing as his looks implied: his selflessness and compassion).

“-as long as it doesn’t clash with lacrosse practice!” Coach was saying.

“Well that’s the thing, Coach” Derek winced and Stiles tensed up in preparation: uh oh. “It does”

Stiles looked at Derek in sympathy, tuning out of coach’s long rant about responsibility, intermixed with quotes from various movies and iconic speeches. He hadn’t been at BHHS for long but he already knew it was best to tune out when Finstock got like this to avoid receiving a headache.

Derek shot a look of long suffering to Stiles and Stiles mouthed “Just do it” and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Sir?” Stiles glanced immediately over to Erica at the sound of her timid voice, she’d became more confident since she’d sat with them at lunch but hearing her speak up in class, especially in the middle of Coach’s lecture was shocking.

When Coach turned to look at her, shocked out of his monologue mid-word by the sound of Erica’s fragile voice, she continued. “Would it be possible for me to try out for the cheer squad? I would offer to take Derek’s place in the team but let’s face it; I don’t have the first clue when it comes to lacrosse but because the cheer squad attends practice at the sidelines I could maybe report back to Derek what you guys have been up to?”

“That’s…” Coach seemed lost for words for a while.  “a great idea! I could talk to the squad’s leader if you like to try to get her to let you in…Give you a word of recommendation…”

Stiles couldn’t hear the rest due to buzzing with elation. Last week he had heard Erica’s enthusiasm about cheer but she’d been too nervous and scared of judgement from the other girls.

Stiles had told her that the other girls could go stuff themselves because they shouldn’t have anything to judge about her.

He told her that she was beautiful and if they tried to be mean about her just because of a serious medical condition which she couldn’t help then Stiles would gladly punch them in the face for her because Erica already had to deal with so much without them adding to her burden.

Erica had blushed and looked pleased and she’d turned an even brighter shade of crimson when Derek and Boyd had backed up Stiles’ words.

Stiles took one look at Erica’s face now; the glow of happiness for Coach not laughing at her and the possibility of her hopes and dreams coming true and felt so _happy._ It felt like there was a balloon swelling in his chest and Stiles just had to share this precious moment with someone.

He spun back around to face Derek and there was a massive genuine smile on Derek’s face too- his adorable, beautiful bunny teeth showing, eyes shining and gorgeous dimples forming.

 In that moment, all lingering thoughts about Kate Argent and her matching psychotic family flew out of his head, replaced with pure joy.


	13. Pack

The good feeling didn’t last long.

At lunch, Erica had brought along a friend: Isaac Lahey. He was curly-haired with striking cheekbones but his timidity rivalled Erica’s.

Isaac wasn’t the problem however- he had fit in straight away and before it all went to hell he had even cracked a few jokes and made Boyd smirk which was a rare occurrence.

The problem was Allison Argent and Derek’s best friend. Stiles had just been stealing a crisp from Derek (he’d finished his own packet, courtesy of the Hales) when they had stalked over to the table.

“It’s not okay for you to be building a pack” declared the argent heir, jaw set stubbornly but hand shaking in Scott’s.

Stiles could see Erica, Isaac and Boyd glancing at her in confusion out the corner of his eye and he sighed.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Stiles said firmly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about-“started Allison, eyes furious.

“Not now.” Snapped Stiles, quickly flashing his eyes. No one but Allison, Scott and Derek would notice because his eyes were a light gold anyway. “You know it’s physically impossible anyway: I’m not an alpha.”

Allison looked scared at Stiles’ display and Derek’s friend looked shocked, probably never having seen anything like it before.

Allison glared at them one last time before turning on her heel and dragging a dazed Scott with her. “This isn’t over”

***************

After the last class of the day, Erica, Isaac and Boyd were waiting by the jeep when Derek and Stiles walked out of the school.

“We want to know what’s going on.” Said Erica, arms crossed.

Stiles saw Derek glance at him in panic in his peripheral vision and nodded at his to tell him it was okay. “They need to know before they get hurt” Stiles explained.

“Know what?” queried Erica, apparently the appointed spokesman.

“We’ll tell you everything.” Stiles declared. “Derek, will your family let them come round?”

“Yeah”

Stiles ignored the slight starts of stubble on Derek’s gorgeous face and focused on task at hand. Inappropriate crushes were not important right now.

“Are you gonna let me into my car?” Stiles asked the trio who were still in the way with arms crossed.

The coloured and moved out the way and Stiles hopped in, starting the engine.

“Get in losers, it’s storytime.”

 

*****

At first, Erica was spitting wildcat angry, Isaac looked kind of weirded out and Boyd looked impassive as per usual.

That all changed to looks of awe when Stiles and Derek provided a demonstration.

“I didn’t know you could shift at will” frowned Stiles, looking at Derek with wonder. Somehow his display of werewolfiness made him impossibly more hot.

“Yeah” admitted Derek, going red and gazing up at Stiles through his eyelashes.

Stiles couldn’t catch his breath for a moment. Derek was ridiculously hot and cute at the same time and bashful people did things to him.

“Get a room” stated Boyd.

They both jumped in shock and embarrassment.

“It’s obvious you want to jump each other” Erica rolled her eyes and leant onto Isaac.

Stiles flailed aggressively, feeling himself turn beetroot red. “What? No? Definitely not! I’m bi and he’s really hot and like gorgeous and pretty and really nice underneath all his exterior and kinda makes you want to melt- NO I did not mean to say that I’m lying just-just forget I exist.”

When he trailed off in embarrassment, Derek was bright red and the others were dying with laughter on the floor of Derek’s bedroom.

“Sorry” said Stiles. “I’ve been crushing on you since like third grade, and it’s really not appropriate, what with you being turned and my uncle and me having to teach you and I’m just me you know-“

“Stiles?” said Derek.

“Yeah” Stiles looked at him worriedly.

“Shut up”

“Okay”

“I like you too”

Stiles was not expecting that- he felt himself drain of red in shock. “What?”

“You’re beautiful, and I don’t mean that in a rude feminisation way but rather you’re so attractive in every way that beautiful is really only the word to describe it. I love the way you’re confident with a devil may care attitude even in the worst situations and that you can also be ridiculous and flaily too. I love that you helped Erica that day and constantly put others in front of yourself and just-just everything about you.”

There was silence after Derek’s confession, only broken by the others leaving the room.

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again.

Derek was starting to look worried.

“I love you” blurted Stiles suddenly. Then: “No, no, forget I said that…”

“It’s okay” said Derek. “I feel the same…”

“Mates” sighed Stiles, rubbing the back of his head.

“So that is a thing!”

“I’ll tell you about it if you like?”

“OH MY GOD” yelled Erica from outside the door, all shyness forgotten. “JUST KISS”

They both went red and Stiles flailed again but this time he somehow tripped  (whilst sitting down?) and landed on top of Derek.

“Oh”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
